


Five Times Marinette Dreamed about the Reveal (and the One Time It Actually Happened)

by rosebud1000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kinda, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, idk what side tho, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Five of Marinette's dreams about the reveal... and how the actual thing surpassed all of them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is too late for me to coherently edit, so I might have to come back and fix this chapter later. (posting as separate chapters because formatting). Anyway, enjoy dream one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Evillustrator

Marinette stood at the counter of the bakery, ringing up a customer. The fact that said customer had just ordered a zucchini croissant did not at all seem odd to her. These are the types of things that one does not notice in dreams.

As she passed the questionable pastry to the person, Tikki hovered over her head. Her kwami being out in broad daylight was also something she failed to notice as strange. She did, however, notice the bell ring as a new customer opened the door.

Blond hair. Green eyes. And something about him that made her drop the tongs she’d been holding.

She winced and leaned over to retrieve them, heart beating out of her chest.

“Sorry, I dropped something, I’m--”

“Madly clumsy?”

“Yeah.” Marinette set the tongs on the counter, bringing her (very red) face close to level with his. Obviously, she’d cross paths with him at some point. They both lived in Paris, and her parents owned one of the most popular bakeries. She wasn’t surprised that she recognized him so easily--but she hadn’t been anticipating it either.

“Do you have any pain au chocolat?” he asked.

“Of course,” she said, reaching for a clean pair of tongs. As she did, she realized that he  _ must _ know who she was. If she’d figured him out just by looking, then that meant… “Evillustrator.”

“What?” He took the pastry.

“That’s how long you’ve known.”

He grinned. “Spot on.”

She rolled her eyes. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

A loud beeping interrupted their conversation, both of them turning toward the door at the same time.

“Akuma?” she guessed, already untying her apron.

“It would seem so.”

* * *

Marinette slammed her hand onto her alarm, shutting off its beeping. She rolled over, not wanting to get up quite yet. And that dream? Yeah, she was so not going to worry about that. Dreams meant nothing. In fact, it was already beginning to fade, overtaken by the sun coming through her window and the kwami telling her she needed to get out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Dark Owl

Marinette stood below the statue, looking up at her own spotted figure. It felt like almost yesterday it had been installed and she had fought Copycat. 

“Weird, isn’t it?”

She turned her head, her gaze meeting a pair of green eyes.

“A statue of us?”

Marinette smiled. “It is weird.”

He walked towards her, this stranger she trusted so much.

“Thank you for trusting me,” she said, glancing at the ring he wore. The ring he’d handed her with his eyes closed.

“Of course I trust you.”

“Marinette!” Someone was running to her, calling her name. She turned around. “Marinette!”

* * *

“Marinette, wake up!”

She bolted out of her covers and jumped off her bed.

“You’re going to be late!” Her mom stood with her head poked into her room.

“Sorry, Maman, I’ll be down soon.”

Marinette dressed in a hurry, shoving her notes in her bookbag. That dream was not going to help her concentration today, she knew that much. Ugh. The Dark Owl incident must be getting to her head. Wondering what would’ve happened if she’d opened her eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucid dreaming next chapter, anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Syren

“Ladybug, please.” Chat’s hand was on her shoulder, holding her as her miraculous beeped.

“We can’t,” she said, trying to hide how much that simple fact hurt her.

“I’m done with all these secrets.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry about what happened with Master Fu, but--”

“But  _ nothing. _ Please, my lady?”

Marinette bit her lip. “Okay.”

“What? For real?”

“Okay,” she repeated, surprised to hear the word. This was not what was supposed to happen. She couldn’t let him know who she was. And something about the world seemed… off. Was there an akuma? But her miraculous was beeping, they must’ve just defeated one.

Looking around at the city, it was Paris, but not quite. The Eiffel shouldn’t be that close to the Seine, and the sky should certainly not be orange with the sun so high. She was dreaming.

“Claws--”

“Stop!” Whatever plans her subconscious had for his identity, Marinette didn’t want to know.

Chat’s face fell. He looked so disappointed, and even though she knew it wasn’t real, she always hated seeing him hurt.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, letting herself fade from the dream.

* * *

Marinette awoke with a feeling of faint sadness which took her a moment to trace back to the dream. She wasn’t normally that awful about their identities, was she? She knew Chat didn’t like the secrecy--and to be honest, it wasn’t her favorite thing--and Syren had just highlighted that. She swung her legs to the top rail of her ladder, immensely glad for the weekend and not having to wake up early. She could hardly spend all day being sad about the dream, she decided. So she flipped open her diary, scribbled something about it, and didn't let herself think about it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Oblivio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-oblivio? yes, please. (enjoy!)

They were standing on the Montparnasse Tower. This was the first thing Marinette noticed. The second was that the ‘they’ was Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

He was sitting a few meters away with his back to her, fiddling with his baton. She stepped quietly towards him and put her hands over his eyes.

“Guess who.”

Chat laughed, pulling her hands away. He tugged one down, brushing a kiss to her knuckles. “It’s nice to see you, my lady.”

She sat down next to him, staring out at the blue sky.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Just thinking.” She turned to face him. It wouldn’t be too weird, would it? Or sudden? There wasn’t anybody else around… “Spots off.”

The pink of her detransformation flashed across his face, his eyes wide. It was in that moment that she realized that once again, she was dreaming.

“Marinette…”

Even if it wasn’t really him, her name leaving his lips made her shudder. His eyes were wide-- really, did her mind have to make them _so_ green? Or was that just what they always looked like? Marinette took her eyes off his, instead glancing around the roof. And immediately regretted it. Because there, _right there,_ was where she had kissed him, just days ago. She'd kissed him and forgotten it. Ever since then, she’s been wondering what it would be like to kiss him for real and remember it. Marinette took a breath. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it made the ladybug kiss him.

His lips were soft, every brush of their skin sending sparks through her. He put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her in and sending shivers down her spine. If this was even half of what kissing Chat was like… she wanted to do it again. She wondered how much of Oblivio was in her subconscious, how much of that experience was bleeding into this dream. Whatever the case, Dream Chat was an amazing kisser.

* * *

Marinette woke up to Tikki tapping on her cheek. She sat up, heat rising to her face. She’d had a dream where she kissed Chat. Not just that, she’d had a dream where _after_ she realized she was dreaming, she kissed him. She’d made the choice, unconnected to her subconscious, to kiss Chat. How in the world was she going to have a conversation with him ever again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got Dark Owl, Oblivio, what's the other one this fandom freaks out over...?

Marinette had never been happier to see Chat Noir. He landed on her balcony with a soft thud, his suit black against the night.

“Marinette?” he said, seeing her with her legs tucked to her chest.

She lifted her head and smiled, but didn’t say anything. It was  _ so good _ to see him.

“Is something the matter?”

“No.” It wasn’t now; she’d taken care of that (of Chat Blanc, of him).

“Okay.” He sat beside her, breathing in the night air.

She reached out and hugged him, tightening her grip when he put a hand on her back.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, his breath on her ear.

“I’m sure.” Marinette buried her face in his neck.

“I’m here for you,” he said, resting his chin carefully on her shoulder. “Any time you need me, my lady.”

Marinette smiled, leaning into the hug.

“Claws in,” he whispered, green light flashing around them.

She could so easily look up and see who it was. But she was so comfortable in his arms, and she knew that she’d have the rest of her life to know his identity. So she stayed there, the collar of his shirt brushing against her nose. There was a strange feeling of familiarity resting in her chest, even with Chat’s civilian identity. She’d always wondered if she knew him out of mask. Always wondered, never known. Right now, something deep inside was saying that yes, she did know him.

* * *

Marinette woke up, staring at the ceiling above her. She was left with the undeniable feeling (knowledge) that Chat Noir was someone she knew. Maybe Chat Blanc should have made her more scared to reveal her identity, but it had only shown her how much they both needed someone to lean on. And while she wouldn’t try to figure out his identity, knowing that they’d met as civilians offered a sense of comfort she hadn’t been expecting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, i meant to post this yesterday. Anyway, I hope Marinette's dreams have been entertaining, but for now... let's have a reveal, shall we?

“My lady?”

Marinette didn’t respond, letting herself smile if only to show that she wasn’t having second thoughts… just last ones before she finally knew who he was.

“Are you going to open your eyes?”

“...yeah.” She kept them closed still, listening to the rustle of his clothes as he stepped towards her.

“Marinette,” he said, his hand touching her shoulder, “open your eyes.”

So she did.

Her eyes widened when she recognized him--Adrien.  _ Adrien _ was Chat Noir. Feeling her face go red, she pulled him into a hug and hid her blush in his shirt. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, the sound of fabric in place of suits foreign to their ears.

“I’m really glad it’s you,” he whispered.

Marinette meeped, prompting a short laugh from Adrien.

His fingers at the back of her neck coaxed her to lift her head, Marinette finding herself suddenly staring into his eyes. Any chance of hiding her blush disappeared.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed about this.”

Marinette smiled. “I think I do.” And, summoning every once of Ladybug courage she had, she tilted her head up and kissed his cheek.

Adrien stammered, his face turning red. His hand drifted away from her neck, falling back to his sides. He’d been right. He’d been right all along, Marinette had fallen in love with him. Twice, she realized with a smile. Adrien and Chat. Chat and Adrien.

“I love you,” she heard herself say, calmly stating it as fact.

Adrien paused, then pulled her back into the hug, Marinette resting her hands on his shoulders. “I think you already know that I love you, my lady.”

* * *

This isn’t to say that Marinette never dreamed of the reveal again--she did, maybe more than before. She relived the reveal often, sometimes with an odd twist (the flying otters was a personal favorite). Two things never changed, though. She always told him she loved him. And she always woke with a smile on her face.


End file.
